Lady Brecker's Revenge on Shirayuki (Part Three) FINAL
by millieaasher
Summary: PART THREE: After Shirayuki has been kidnapped by Mina and her men, she is taken to Shihoya Tower, now Zen must travel alone and bring her back to Clarines. Will he be able to save Shirayuki's life or will Mina Brecker's plan be successful in killing Zen, in order to avenge her husband's death. All ZenxShirayuki shippers (get a tissue box!) IT ALL ENDS HERE!


PART THREE CONTINUATION…

Heavy dark gray clouds covered the night sky, the slight gushing sounds of thunder began to draw in, as the nightly cold wind blue among Zen's softly shined white hair.

Zen stood on the roughly soiled ground, he looked up, he had finally arrived to… Shihoya Tower.

Zen, as he spoke to himself in a sad voice: "Shirayuki… I'm coming"

Three hours before Zen's departure…

Izana, Haki, Kihal, Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi and Garack stood around Zen.

Izana: "Are you ready, little brother?"

Zen: "Yes, lord brother… I am ready"

Kihal Toghrul walked over to Prince Zen and leaned in to give him a gentle hug, a tear slid down her eye, she said: "Please… Prince Zen, please take care of yourself and bring her back to us…Shirayuki was my only friend"

Zen placed his hand on Kihal's back upon returning their hug he said: "Don't worry Kihal, I will bring her back… Shirayuki will be with us in to time… I promise"

Zen never broke a promise, he would bring back Shirayuki safely, to everyone, as he swore on his life to keep his word.

And now…

As Zen stood on the roughly soiled ground, he looked up, he had finally arrived to… Shihoya Tower.

he then rolled up his sleeves, tied a rope around his waist and began to climb up Shihoya Tower.

Inside the Shihoya Tower…

Shirayuki woke up sitting in a chair, her two hands were tied behind her back, she could not move.

Mina walking towards Shirayuki: "Aww… look whose awake, had a nice nap? Princess?"

Shirayuki gasped: "MINA!"

Mina: "This tower reminds you of something doesn't it, was it… Rapunzel? Hahahaha! A damsel in distress… I heard you and Zen were getting married this winter… Too sad he won't be able to attend his own wedding…"

As Shirayuki sat in her chair, tears began to water her eyes.

Shirayuki: "YOU'RE WRONG!"

Mina looked surprised: "My, my, look whose talking"

Shirayuki: "Why Mina, why are you doing this, I never did anything with you!"

Mina: "NEVER DID ANYTHING TO ME! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE SHIRAYUKI!"

Shirayuki: "No Mina, I don't know anything about you, I don't even know who you are!"

Mina: "Well let me remind you… does the name Brecker sound familiar"

Shirayuki's eyes opened wide, suddenly a rush of memory flowed among her, that night when Lord Brecker walked up behind Zen, as he was holding Shirayuki down, Lord Brecker was about to sword Zen in the back when Shirayuki instantly grabbed Zen's sword and held it up straight and upon the Lord bending down over Zen, he accidentally got struck himself in the chest when he came close to them."

Shirayuki's tears began to pour: "Lord Brecker… he was… he was your husband?"

A tear rolled down Mina's eye: "Yes Shirayuki… he was my husband… AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

Shirayuki: "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I NEVER MEAN'T TO HARM A SINGLE FLY!"

Mina: "THEN WHY KILL HIM!"

Shirayuki: "MINA! IF I HADN'T ACTED SO QUICKLY, LORD BRECKER WOULD HAVE KILLED ZEN THAT NIGHT! I TOLD YOU, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! PLEASE!" and upon saying this Shirayuki began to cry.

Mina: "Well then… Shirayuki… you should know… I'm not going to kill you"

Shirayuki: "Th… the… then are you?"

Mina: "Yes… Shirayuki… you're a smart girl and you can tell that I'm going to be the one who will kill Zen and you will watch your own future husband fall in front of your very own eyes"

Suddenly Shirayuki remembered a memory of Haki, (from my previous fanfic)… as Izana held his wife in his arms, Haki's words to her King were… "I'm sorry Izana, but I had no choice, I had to make a decision, as the Queen of Clarines, coming in your way and saving your life, Izana, I could let our peoples King die "

Upon remembering this… Shirayuki spoke…

Shirayuki: "MINA! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ZEN OVER SOMETHING I HAVE DONE, IT IS ME WHO YOU SHOULD KILL! NOT ZEN! KILL ME INSTEAD, BUT PLEASE I BEG OF YOU, SPARE HIS HIGHNESS's LIFE, FOR CLARINES CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE ANOTHER KING!" Shirayuki began to cry even harder, she was remembering Kain Wistaria, their father, he had once been killed too… over something so trivial… this was the life Shirayuki had chosen, a life with Zen, a life with sacrifice, upon remembering the time when the two of them sat on the bench, as Zen knelt in front of Shirayuki, his exact words (from episode 11) … were "Shirayuki, my title may not always protect you, in fact it might even make life harder for us sometimes, truth is, situations will arise where I'm forced to choose my duty over you" and as of now, as Shirayuki sat in her chair, resonating over her own prince's words, she was ready to sacrifice her life for her Kingdom, for her people… for her family… for her prince… she was ready to… die"

Mina: "Well that's too bad, my decision is made, I will kill Zen, and that's final!"

Shirayuki: "I don't get it… Why Mina… WHY!"

Mina: "BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO FEEL THE SAME PAIN AS I FELT WHEN YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND LORD BRECKER! I WANT YOU TO KNOW HOW BAD IT HURTS TO LOSE THE ONLY ONE YOU LOVE IN THIS LIFE!"

Tears poured down Shirayuki's eyes, she looked up to Mina, with such pain Shirayuki spoke: "After what Prince Zen did for you… AFTER KING IZANA HAD SUSPICIONS OF YOU, IT WAS ZEN WHO STILL BROUGHT YOU IN, YOU WERE A POOR COUPLE, YOU AND SIR BRECKER ONCE LIVED A LIFE OF POVERTY, IT WAS ZEN WHO CONVINCED IZANA TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE, IT WAS ZEN WHO WENT OUT HIS WAY AND GAVE THE VERY YURI ISLAND UNDER HIM TO YOU, IT WAS ZEN WHO GRANTED YOU THE TITLE, IT WAS BECAUSE OF ZEN YOU LIVED IN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL HOUSE, RODE YOUR LAVISH HORSES AND ENJOYED ALL THE FOODS YOUR TILTE AS LORD HAD OFFERED, IT WAS ZEN WHO TRUSTED YOU AND GIFTED YOU SUCH A HIGH STATUS IN HIS OWN KINGDOM OF CLARINES, AND YOU… and you… instead of thanking him… you throw it all way and let your greed urge you to kill him in return, the very prince who took you in his heart… and you're filled with such hate… I can never imagine such a person like you… Mina"

Mina: "Well… Shirayuki, if you so as plan to become such a trouble" Mina pulling out her sword and walking towards Shirayuki, "Listen brat, you're starting to annoy me now! I could however just kill you now then kill Zen, it would save me the drama.. ugh!"

Shirayuki looked up saying: "Mina..." Shirayuki began to tighten her wrists, she began to pull them apart hard… "Mina… I will… I will… NEVER LET YOU KILL ZEN!" and suddenly Shirayuki's ropes opened. Shirayuki was now free, Mina got frightened, there was a certain fire in Shirayuki's eyes, she was determined than ever… "MINA! I WILL NEVER LET YOU KILL ZEN!" and suddenly, Shirayuki reached under her dress and pulled out a dagger, it belonged to Haki, and before she was kidnapped, she managed to fight off Yuki and Soya eventually, Shirayuki had quickly opened Haki's drawer that night and hid Haki's dagger under her own dress before Soya caught her again, though it was a dagger, it was still enough to fight Mina's viciously long sword.

Shirayuki began running towards Mina. Suddenly, Mina lashed out her sword hard at Shirayuki, but she dodged it, suddenly Shirayuki jumped up and pushed Mina down, but Mina quickly got up, she kicked Shirayuki in the leg, and suddenly, Shirayuki fell hard on the tower floor, she quickly gained back her strength and stood up, Shirayuki split her body, she turned around, and before Mina could see it, Shirayuki quickly slit Mina's arm, a red gash went across, blood tripped down and Mina screamed in pain! Shirayuki quickly picked up Mina's fallen sword, as Mina felt to the ground…

Now Mina laid on the floor, holding her bleeding arm…

Mina: "Shi… Shira… Shirayuki… Please help me… I'm sorry"

As Shirayuki pointed Mina's very own sword at her face saying: "I'm sorry Mina, but I won't fall for that, I know you still have thoughts of killing Zen… I can tell it in your eyes"

Mina: "Very well…"

And before Shirayuki had seen it, a moment ago, when Shirayuki was picking up Mina's sword, she got so distracted that she didn't see Mina grab Shirayuki's dagger from her dress and suddenly now, as Shirayuki turned around, Mina threw the dagger so sudden, it came flying towards Shirayuki like an arrow, it slit through Shirayuki's shoulder and left a deep red gash, blood seeped through her cut… Shirayuki took hold of her shoulder and bent down as blood poured… she screamed in pain "Ugh!…" kneeling down.

Mina stood up again and looked to her to left, as the wind blew in from the dark night window, the dark gray clouds began to draw in, as the mind brushed through Mina's brown hair, Mina… gave an evil smile.. she then began to walk towards Shirayuki as she spoke… "SHIRAYUKI…. KILL ME… KILL ME NOW! OR ELSE MY GREED WILL ALLOW ME TO KILL ZEN… YES… COME AT ME SHIRAYUKI… COME AT ME WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH AND KILL ME!"

Shirayuki, still kneeling to the ground as she spoke with a painful shoulder: "No…No… I don't want to… I can't kill… I can't kill you Mina…"

Shirayuki was remembering the night Haki and she had played chess, together on their precious girls night… Haki's words…

As Haki held up Shirayuki's King Piece from chess in front of her face, she told Shirayuki:

Haki: "Shirayuki, I hope you've learned a valuable lesson from tonights game, you see, when two players play chess, they are so focused on killing off their enemies pieces, all the while they forget to watch over their main piece that keeps the game going, which is the King, once the King dies, you lose everything, no matter what you do, however this is only a mere game, but Shirayuki, I want you to learn to never let your emotions get in the way of your enemy… Never let your greed control your actions in life… Shirayuki… listen to me… Never ever let greed enter your heart… promise me my dear sweet Shirayuki"

Haki… Shirayuki thought, tears began to roll down Shirayuki's eyes, Haki… Haki… where was she? The last thing Shirayuki remembered was of Haki lying on the floor, she was beaten as she tried to protect her beloved Shirayuki…

As a tear poured down Shirayuki's eye, she spoke in a very low hurting voice "Haki…"

Mina: "Oh that Queen you mean, yeah, after you were knocked unconscious, I asked all five of my men to kill her, too bad she's now dead"

NO… Shirayuki's eyes opened wide in shock and horror upon hearing that word, her heart began to beat fast…

Shirayuki "Queen Haki is… is…is... d... de.. dead"

Mina: "That's right! You heard me…! the Queen has fallen and is long gone from this world"

Shirayuki got up saying: "NO… MY QUEEN…HAKI!… HOW COULD YOU!…HAKI!"

Shirayuki began to cry, tears rolling down her eyes as she held up Mina's sword, Shirayuki could see her reflection upon the shining blade!

Mina once more, stood up straight, an evil smile covering her face, as she put her hands on her waist, Mina couldn't stop smiling, once more the wind blew in and brushed against Mina's brown hair, the gray clouds drew in, thunder began to clap as the clouds clashed into each other, the curtains of the Shihoya tower swung hard, the cold night wind rushed in, the rain had started, heavy water droplets began to gush into the Shihoya tower as Mina stood up with confidence…

Mina: "YES, COME AT ME! SHIRAYUKI! I KILLED YOUR BELOVED QUEEN! LET NOW YOUR GREED KILL ME! LET GREED TAKE OVER SHIRAYUKI… I AM THE THE ONE WHO KILLED HAKI…"

Shirayuki came charging at Mina, she was running really fast, as she held up the sword straight up aiming for Mina's heart… Shirayuki shut her eyes very tight and ran as she screamed: "MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

SUDDEN…

Blade hit flesh, as the sword slid it's way in, the blade cut through deeply.

PITCH BLACK DARKNESS…

Shirayuki, holding her sword, she still had her eyes closed tight, she didn't want to open them, to see her kill Mina.

Sound of red droplets began to appear, Shirayuki thought, blood, she still didn't open her eyes.

Shirayuki slowly, very slowly began to open her eyes and… she looked to the floor as she saw puddles of dripping red blood around her feet.

Suddenly fear shot through her spine as her whole body felt like ice… when she heard…

her voice…

Mina: "Oh my… what a scenery…"

Shirayuki suddenly opened her eyes fully widened… FEAR AND SHOCK RUSHED THROUGH HER BODY!

Last time she remembered, there were only two people in the tower, so why had, Shirayuki found Mina in a far corner…

HOW DID MINA JUMP INTO A CORNER OVER THERE… and if Mina was over there, then who was the third person… who did Shirayuki just kill…

Shirayuki trembled and somehow found the courage to tilt up her head.

When she did so… Shirayuki's shining green eyes met with bright blue ones.

SUDDEN FLASHBACK OF HAKI

Haki: Shirayuki, promise me to never let your emotions get in the way of your enemy… Never let your greed control your actions in life… Shirayuki… listen to me… Never ever let greed enter your heart… promise me my dear sweet Shirayuki"

…and Shirayuki had now broken Haki's promise.

As Shirayuki stood there all frozen, unable to move her body in spite of shock and fear, still holding that long sword as it cut through…

ZEN'S HEART

Zen, as blood began to spread across his blue Wistal coat, could this be… could this be fate… the fate of the color red… the color of blood… the color of death and not love…

Shirayuki quickly came back to her senses and pulled out her sword from Zen's chest. As he screamed in pain, his body became weak. What had Shirayuki done!

Mina: "See... Shirayuki, this is what greed can get you, since you were so caught up in killing me, you had hardly seen Zen climb in as he stood right behind me"

Zen, upon placing a hand on his chest, as blood trickled down his fingers, he then placed his other hand on Shirayuki's uninjured shoulder, narrowing his eyes in pain he said...

Zen: "Shi... Shirayuki... It's alright... It's only an accident... it's... uuuugh!" his legs became weak and he began to fall.

Shirayuki quickly caught Zen in her arms, she held him close, Shirayuki would have never cried so hard in her entire life…

Shirayuki: "ZEN… OHO!… ZEN!… ZEN!…" as she held him in her arms, Zen's blood poured down, spreading across Shirayuki's beautiful glittered peach dress, the same dress he had gifted her to wear at their wedding this winter"

Zen spoke in a low weak voice: "Shi... Shirayuki…lis... listen... aaagh!…"

Shirayuki: "Zen… I'M SORRY!… ZEN… PLEASE DON'T DIE… ZEN!… OHO!… ZEN!"

Mina: "Shirayuki, did you know, that if you sword a man in the heart, he only has a minute left to live?"

Zen did his best to lift up his hand, his breathing began to feel shallow, his breaths became shorter and shorter, he gently stroked her beautiful red hair… he said: "It's so soft, Shirayuki, I know what you're thinking, red is not the color of hate, yet it is a symbol of love… Shirayuki, please hear me, I may not have much time"

Shirayuki: "NO! DON'T SAY THAT!… ZEN!"

Zen: "Shirayuki, promise me you'll never regret this, promise me you'll keep on going, even if it's a life without me"

Shirayuki: "ZEN!… PLEASE STOP… I CAN'T… I CAN'T PROMISE YOU SUCH A THING… A WORLD WITHOUT YOU… I CANNOT IMAGINE… ZEN!"

Zen: "I'm sorry… Shirayuki… I love…I love… I love"d". loved… you"

Zen's fingers were covered with his own blood, as his arm felt heavy, his four fingers slowly began to slide down from her red hair through her peach dress, they went across touching Shirayuki's heart, leaving four bloodied lines across her chest, as his arm slowly fell, before it gave up and fell to the ground…

Shirayuki could feel Zen's body become heavier, as Zen gave a last breath before he closed his eyes… as his head fell back into Shirayuki's arms… his whole body… it felt lifeless…

Tears began to pour like jugs of water, heavy and full, Shirayuki's eye lids puffed, she had never cried so hard in her entire life, the pain she was going through, it was all to much that left Shirayuki screaming in tears!

Shirayuki: "ZEN!… ZEN! WAKE UP ZEN!… WAKE UP PLEASE!… ZEN!… OPEN YOUR EYES!… ZEN!… WE ARE TO GET MARRIED THIS WINTER… ZEN! I CAN'T LOSE YOU… ZEN!… ZEN!… ZEN!… OHO!… ZEN!… PLEASE ZEN!… HEAR ME!… ZEN!"

but it was too late, Zen wouldn't open his eyes anymore…

Shirayuki gently held Zen's body and laid him down onto the floor at her side, she got up and picked up the sword… the sword with her own beloved Zen's blood, she turned around, sobbingly she spoke…

Shirayuki: "Mina… tell me… how does it feel?"

Mina: "Wha.. what!?"

Shirayuki: "How does it feel, yes I'm sorry that I killed your husband, even though it was by accident, I felt greatly sorry for you, but now that you've gotten what you always wanted, you wanted me to feel the same pain as you did… ARE YOU HAPPY MINA!?"

Mina: "Shi.. Shi..."

Shirayuki: "TELL ME IF THIS WAS EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANTED, YOU WITH A LIFE WITHOUT LORD BRECKER AND MY LIFE WITHOUT ZEN, TELL ME MINA, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT YOU'VE AVENGED YOUR HUSBAND, WHAT GOOD HAS IT BROUGHT YOU!?"

Mina began to step backwards as Shirayuki drew in closer with her sword, anger, hatred, these were the emotions that now filled Shirayuki's heart, Shirayuki upon remembering Izana's words…

MEMORY FLASHBACK OF IZANA

Izana: "Shirayuki, you must train to hold that sword properly"

Shirayuki: "But King Izana, I don't plan to kill anyone, why do I still have to go through sword training ?"

as Izana walked up to Shirayuki, he pinned her shoulders to the wall behind her and bent down looking directly down into her eyes saying "My dear Shirayuki, you must know, there can be times when you'll have to know how to use a sword, maybe not by will but by fate, just like how I've taught my own wife, you must also learn how to wheel a sword, even if you're… the future princess of Clarines, it might just save your life one day"

FLASHBACK OVER…

Mina sat down to the ground placing a hand in front of her face, crawling backwards, trying to defend her life "Wait.. stay back… Shirayuki… stay away from me!…"

As Shirayuki began to approach Mina closer and closer, a sense of sadness filled her eyes as she spoke…

Shirayuki: "Mina, tell me, how does it feel, to live and go on, in a world without your husband, a world without Lord Brecker?"

Mina: "Wha.. What?"

Shirayuki: "ANSWER ME!"

Mina: "AWFUL!… IT FEELS AWFUL SHIRAYUKI! A WORLD WITHOUT MY HUSBAND, IS A WORLD WHERE I CANNOT GO ON LIVING… I LOVED HIM WAY TOO MUCH TO DEATH"

Shirayuki: "On the day of ones wedding they say, "Till death do us part" a tear poured down Shirayuki's eye, she was picturing herself and Zen getting married…

Mina: "Shirayuki, please… I cannot go on living…"

Mina stood up and grabbed the dagger she had, Mina struck her own heart, blood began to pour across her chest, before she had died her last words were, "Brecker… My love… I'm coming…" and she drifted into a forever sleep. As Mina's body fell, Shirayuki stood there and watched as Mina killed herself, Shirayuki could no longer feel anything, pain, hurt, sadness these were all just words and her heart felt numb.

Shirayuki walked back over to Zen's fallen body, she was in Shihoya Tower, it was in the middle of nowhere, not even the loudest of screams could be heard, not but a single light was visible from afar, no soul lurked by among the darkness covered lands, as Shirayuki took Zen into her arms once more, she began to cry as tears poured down from her eyes, droplets fell upon Zen's face, she stroked his beautiful white hair and began to cry even harder, the pain of losing her beloved Zen was all too much to bear on her heart…

Until…

Shirayuki's hand caught something, it was the almond blue whistle!

Instantly Shirayuki thought of… POPO!

Shirayuki quickly took Kihal's whistle from around Zen's neck and went over to the window, she blew as hard as her lungs could push… suddenly… in less than a minute… A giant big blue bird appeared among the dark gray clouds, as the rain rushed harder the bird got closer and closer, Shirayuki could not believe her eyes!

Kihal had once said that the blue bird species females could expand their wings up to two meters and the males for up to three meters and indeed, it was magnificent, it was PAPA! It was Popo's father, as the bright blue bird appeared, Shirayuki opened her arms saying "Papa!… Over here!… Papa!"

Shirayuki knew something about Zen that only he had told her, a secret that only his mother had known from the day he was born, and one that he only revealed to Shirayuki, and that so called secret, would be the reason tonight that could save his life, even after being struck right in the heart, but Shirayuki knew…"

As Papa landed, Shirayuki held Zen in her arms and got onto Papa's back, as the two stormed out, and flew on their way to find Izana and the others!

A few minutes later

Haki stood on top of a high rock…

Izana: "Be careful Haki, you don't want me to catch you as you fall" he said giving a small laugh.

Haki: "Yeah... Yeah very funny Izana, haha, laugh all you want!"

Izana: "Well what can I say my lady, you do such reckless things!"

Haki said blushing: "What!… Reckless!…!? Well excuse me if that word applies more to you than me, I happen to see way further ahead from up here than down there"

Izana: "With me you mean…?"

Haki blushed: "Izzaaanaaa!"

Kiki and Garack began to giggle.

Obi: "Where are they, master should be back with Shirayuki by now"

Haki: "I SEE THEM!, I SEE THEM, IT'S PAPA! I SEE… WAAAAAA!"

Haki tripped falling from the rock and Izana caught her immediately.

Izana upon holding Haki: "See, I told you not to be reckless..."

Tears began to roll down Haki's eyes…

Izana: "Haki what's wrong, what did you see"

Haki: " IT'S ZEN!" she spoke.

As Papa came in for landing, everyone's eyes widened.

Fear shot through Izana when he saw his little brother, all covered in blood.

Izana quickly ran over to Shirayuki... fear… sadness no one could ever hold in to seeing their younger brother in such a state, Izana reached out his arms, he did his best to stay firm, Izana felt hurt, upon seeing Zen, he knew, no one could survive an attack of a sword through the heart, now holding his brothers body, he quickly rushed onto his horse and stormed off to Central Shihoya, this was too advanced for Garack even, to carry out, she only did her best to tie a tight cloth around Zen's chest to slow the rate of blood flow, as Izana rode his horse, a tear slid down from his eye, he could only think about one thing right now, and that was how to save his brothers life"

As Izana and the others approached Shihoya's central community, they arrived to the main Shrine, Izana quickly got off his horse and ran inside… he screamed for help…

Izana: "Master Shihoya! Master Shihoya! Where are you?"

Suddenly from behind, an old and delegate Japanese man appeared…

Master Shihoya: "Izana… my boy is that you?"

Izana turned around upon holding his brother as he revealed a bloodied Zen in his arms.

Master Shihoya's eyes opened wide in surprise and fear upon seeing Zen, he remembered a very old memory…

MEMORY FLASHBACK TEN YEARS AGO...

A young and cute three year old boy with bright blue eyes and beautiful silver white hair, stood hiding behind Kain Wisteria's legs.

Kain Wistaria: "Zen, my dear son, do you know where we are?"

Little Zen: "No papa, where are we?"

Kain Wistaria: "Look up Zen"

As Zen looked up, he had only started to learn how to walk back then and as Zen opened his arms wide, running towards his teacher saying "Master Shihoya! Master Shihoya!"

Master Shihoya bent down smiling and picked up little Zen into his arms saying "Oh look at you! You look just like your father Zen!"

Little Zen hugged Master Shihoya saying "I love you Master Shihoya, you're the best Kanji teacher, I love you Master!"

Master Shihoya: "And I will always love you… my dear… Zen"

AND NOW…

As Master Shihoya stood watching from the door way, he ran as quickly as his old age could carry him running over to Izana.

Master Shihoya: "Oh my dear sweet boy! Zen! What happened to you!?" as he took Zen from Izana's arms.

Izana: "Master Shihoya, you must help him!"

Master Shihoya: "Quickly, Izana, take Zen to my room, I'll be there with my supplies!"

Izana: "Yes Master"

Garack went over to help with Master Shihoya, and assist as much as she could as her role as royal court pharmacist. Izana stopped Shirayuki from being close to Zen, as seeing him could cause her pain than do her any good, she was asked to stay outside, with Haki and Kiki.

THE SECRET… ZEN'S SECRET…

As Zen was being treated, Mitsuhide and Obi walked outside the Shrine, it was best that none could see these two cry, of course, Kiki and Shirayuki knew how hurt they were, and mostly Shirayuki, Haki and Kiki both embraced their arms around Shirayuki to give her strength to go on, while Mitsuhide and Obi walked outside.

Mitsuhide fell on his knees, holding his chest, Obi knelt across him…

Obi upon keeping a gentle hand on Mitsuhide's shoulder saying: "...Mitsuhide…"

Mitsuhide: "I couldn't… protect His Highness, what kind of loyal servant am I" tears began to roll down Mitsuhide's eyes as he shut them tight closed.

Obi saddened: "It… It's not your fault… Mi… Mi… uh… Mitsuhide, he was asked to… to… to travel alone" Obi couldn't find the words to speak, his heart too ached for his master, the fear of thought of losing his master, the fear of losing his one and only best friend in this life, Obi couldn't bear the thought and too broke down in tears next to Mitsuhide.

As dawn approached, Izana along with Master Shihoya opened the doors. They walked out from the hallway and to everyone impatiently worryingly waiting in the main hall.

Haki got up saying: "Huh!… Izana!" she helped Shirayuki stand up, and helped her walk to Master Shihoya.

As Shirayuki looked into Master Shihoya's bright gray eyes, she asked "Ma… Master Shihoya… Ha… Ha… How is Zen?"

Master Shihoya keeping a hand on Shirayuki's shoulder, "Firstly, my dear child, tell me how is your shoulder, did Garack treat it well?"

Shirayuki: "Ye... yes, it's alright, but ma... Master Shihoya, ha... ha... how is Zen?"

Master Shihoya: "Oh my dear Shirayuki, but you already know about Zen's condition, am I right?"

Everyone surprised… what… ? What did Master Shihoya just mean by… you already know?

Shirayuki smiled… saying: Thank you Master Shihoya" and without even thinking any further, even though he was an old and highly respected man, she still leaned forward and gave Master Shihoya a big hug.

Obi: "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what do you mean by, already know about Zen's condition?"

Master Shihoya "Well, I'm sure none of you had known this about Zen, but the prince had rather a unique secret that he kept to himself, you see, there are only but a few people in this world with a such an ability like his, you see, unlike everyone's heart being on the left side, Zen's heart is on the right side of his chest instead"

Izana: "I guess he only shared it with Shirayuki huh"

Shirayuki: "Actually, before he could tell me, I already knew"

Obi: "Oh really?"

Shirayuki said smiling: "Yes Obi, upon hugging Zen, he would sometimes pull me in close hard enough that I could tell just by feeling his heart beat on mine as we hugged"

Obi: "I see"

Shirayuki: "However, Zen always wanted to keep this between us, he didn't even want to tell Izana"

Izana: "True though, that's why we took permission before we let out his secret"

Shirayuki: "You mean to say… HE'S AWAKE!"

Master Shihoya: "Yes my dear, you can g… o…" and Shirayuki ran before Master Shihoya could finish his sentence.

Upon arriving at the door, Shirayuki saw Zen lying an a Japanese futon, he was shirtless with a big white bandage wrapped across his chest. She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him, looking into his bright blue eyes.

Zen gently lifted up his hand then tried to…

Shirayuki: "No… Zen… Please… don't try to get up"

Zen smiled… saying softly " Shirayuki, then… would you please so as be kind to…"

Shirayuki: "You don't have to ask Zen, I'll gladly…"

and Shirayuki bent over, as Zen laid down, she leaned in over to kiss him, and Zen upon returning their kiss, gently lifted up his hand and softly took his fingers through her bright red hair, returning their kiss ever so passionately, she pulled back just a little, looking eye to eye, he spoke in a whisper "Shirayuki… Promise me… you'll never let me go" and she replied saying "Never Zen, you'll always be the one for me" and he gently stroked her neck as they leaned in to kiss once more.

A few months had passed and it was Winter in Wistal…

It was snowing, bright beautiful white snow flakes covered the cold skies, as the wind blew through his highness's white hair, Zen looked handsome as ever, wearing a silver white three piece suit, he stood on the small stage. As shining white snow flakes sprinkled upon the bright red roses that covered the walkway and around the stage as Zen stood waiting, he could never look more happier in his life.

Shirayuki took her arm around her dad Mukaze's, as they walked down the red carpet, passing all the seated guests, her beautiful brightly glittered peach wedding dress had been all readied anew, Zen thought she looked beautiful as ever, as they approached closer towards him, she gently let go of her father's arm and took Zen's hand who helped her walk up the stairs to the wedding stage, where the reader then began.

Reader: "And do you, Your Highness Zen Wistaria take Shirayuki to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Zen: "I do"

Reader: "And do you Shirayuki Mukaze take His Highness Prince Zen of Clarines to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Shirayuki: "I do"

Reader: "I now pronounce you, as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Zen gently moved up her glittering transparent cloth over her head, revealing her beautiful face and leaned in to kiss her passionately as ever while holding her up in his arms…

The Kingdom of Clarines now had a new princess…

Her Highness Princess Shirayuki Wistaria of Clarines!


End file.
